<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A misunderstanding (Maybe a sick joke) by DeviltearsJoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921979">A misunderstanding (Maybe a sick joke)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviltearsJoy/pseuds/DeviltearsJoy'>DeviltearsJoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bad comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviltearsJoy/pseuds/DeviltearsJoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl Finely get his sparkmate identifying Mark and for the first time in his long chaotic life , he is truly afraid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Everyone is (y/n) dads, Whirl (Transformers)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A misunderstanding (Maybe a sick joke)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk man I really wanted to write something cute with whirl and add angst to it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Soulmate au : You have the first sentence that your Soulmate say to you when they realize that they are in love with you ,It mean that you could know your soul mate for years before you get to know it's them ,badly, sometimes these sentences can be misleading</p>
</blockquote><p>Whirl didn't even think he had a sparkmate for the longest time ,He had assumed that Primus just hated him and decided he didn't deserve one or he just didn't have a sparkmate which wasn't really impossible as it was really rare but not impossible</p><p>That how whirl lived ,He had lived telling himself that he had no sparkmate and he wasn't really ashamed of it ,Life is a glitch and he is over that glitch</p><p>But of course since life is a son of glitch ,It decided to give him his sparkmate Mark after he got his Ass handed to him and lost everything that made him who he used to be ,maybe it was karma getting to him as well ,giving him something he secretly longed for for years ,It gave it to him when he was trying to kinda put himself to recharge after a night of drinking in The Swerve bar ,It was like life punching him in the face for begin a son of a glitch himself , he felt intense pain on his inner thigh that made him look down ,what the Frag was that</p><p>His optic looked and There on his left inner thigh ,He almost mistaken the pain as if he accidentally scratched himself but nope ,it was a Sparkmate Mark</p><p>" <strong><em>please help me I don't want to Die like this</em></strong> " the Mark said and Whirl kept reading it over and over and he wish he didn't have the Mark ,He wish he didn't know how to read as well</p><p>The audacity of this universe to give him something he thought that would heal his spark only to shatter it right away ,that night he didn't recharge ,He just laid on his berth and thought if he should tell Rung about this or not</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>You see you never really cared about soulmates Mark ,They are overrated and love is dead ,that what you thought most of your life because you were mostly salty of never really having a soulmate Mark or anything related to that magical human Bs ,Salty or not that never really affected you till you started working with the autobots and came with the harsh reality that even alien from another galaxy have soulmates and You don't ,What the fuck Faith????</p><p>You lived a long life and made great friendships with everyone you ever met just so you can at least tell God that you tried your best to be the best noun soul mate friend out there and you were ,You were always friendly and loving and a great wingman aka wingwoman to everyone you could help ,Life was good ,not having a soulmates wasn't that bad and your life was a great prove of it</p><p>That's till you had to work on documenting Megatron activities on the lost light and were Thousands of years away from earth and away from everything you ever known ,but looking at the good side ,Rodimus is literally your best friend and you Did Rip someone neck cables for fucking with him once and you would do it again,He is the light to your life and he knows it because you're his lil light as well ,so yeah see nothing bad ,Life is good in it's own weird way</p><p>You also made yourself a close friend with whirl ,He probably doesn't consider you his friend but you do ,You like him,He is like very badass and tall and he gave you the nickname "squishy" which everyone was horrified that he did ,not you tho,You took it to call him metalhead and moved on ,You're not really the one to get offended from whatever he do to bother you ,it's a fresh breath of air ,Like all the autobots you ever met were polite and very uncomfortably nice to you ,Whirl is a first to kinda probably say something you expected to hear a long time ago</p><p>Yeah everything was going alright in your life till one night at 3am you woke up with the baddest pain on your inner thigh ,You panicked for 5 minutes because you thought it was some alien parasite got into you ,You turned the lights on of your Room as you took your sleeping short off only to see that Damn You finely got your soulmate Mark and it slowly making appearing on your skin-HOLY fuck "HOLY FUCK" you say as you start call Rodimus<br/>
"Nh...It's 3 in the morning"<br/>
"SOULMATE MARK"<br/>
"IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING-" the line cut before you hear a loud noise hitting your door and your door slide open with Rodmius half sleeping form smiling widely as he walk to you " I Told you you would have your soulmate if you decided to stick around me sunshine" He repeat the same words you said to him the day you witnessed him and his own soulmate finely contacting the dots that they are soulmates ,He was thankful since you made him meet your friend , He keep insisting that it's thanks to you but you doubt that,life have it way with Soulmates</p><p>" where is it?" He asks as he make his size smaller and he start grabbing your body looking for the Mark " My inner thigh ,it still kinda manifesting itself into my skin"you say happily and Rodimus grab you by your leg and he look down,No shame as he start reading the words " sir that's my private space you're looking at" you say jokingly "Oh shit my bad Sorry I forget"he say quickly as he moves away " meh " you say as you wear your short and you look at Rodmius " what did it say?" You ask him and you finely look at him only to see that Rodmius excitement is dead ,replaced by deep sincere horrified face</p><p>" let's go to Ratchet" he tells you before you can ask why he grab you and he hold you close to his chest as he walk himself to the medbay ,You're kinda too hyped up to actually try to read the room ,Rodmius put on Ratchet desk and he start talking to Ratchet about your Mark<br/>
"Is everything okay? " you ask as you finely read the room and it's tensed up and you also noticed that they are both are looking at you<br/>
" Yea everything is okay,Rodimus you can leave" the older bot says and Rodimus leave quietly with a look of guilt on his eyes " I'm now kinda worried,Should I be worried? Did we bother you?"<br/>
" no and no you and me need to talk about this ,As your medical caretaker and your oldest friend ,I'm forced to be the mech to be giving you this talk"<br/>
This talk? What " what" you look at him and you look at the Mark at your inner thigh,You read it slowly and then the horror hit you<br/>
<strong><em>" Don't be dramatic sweetspark ,You can ride my spike without help"</em></strong><br/>
" Oh No " you say horrified as ratchet start giving you The "birds and Bees" talk version of his kind ,You tried to hear him really but you couldn't hear him due the blood rushing to your face ,Why is life so cruel to you</p><p>The next day you were mostly too embarrassed to actually see Rodimus because he himself was trying to avoid you gently due what happened last night ,can't blame him ,You're pretty sure Drift know about your Mark because you passed him in the hallway while walking to your lil office this morning and he was staring at your soul like he trying to figure out Who is your sparkmate before you do ,You figured Rodimus told him or ratchet,oh ratchet if he wasn't like your dad you would have punched him for giving you A bottle of lube and Alien Condom and then kicked you out the medbay gently so he can go back to sleep, You can't really blame him tho ,You don't think he was ready for that kind of talk in his life ,You assume he did it cuz he loved you and hoped you do stay safe while you mess up your life ,Damn you love that old grump.....</p><p>You reach your tiny office which is actually Ultra Magnus office ,You actually just do most of your work there due the fact he insisted that your office is placed Here instead of Rodmius room ,Can't blame him much since with Rodmius you both would try to burn all the paperwork and call it a day if given the chance</p><p>" good morning Iron Giant" you chirp loudly and happily at Ultra Magnus who is pretty much working neatly on a data Pad " good Morning "he answer you shortly and you can tell he is bothered that you yet to stop calling him that nickname ,You probably would do soon when you come up with a better one</p><p>You climb up to a shelf that is basically made into a mini office and you start working on writing down Megatron activities and behaviours yesterday ,You keep it professional ,You wish you could write " He is so nice it hurt to witness" because that's how Megatron been acting ,probably to save himself from killing someone,can't blame him for that</p><p>" (y/n) " Ultra Magnus speak and you look up to him " Yeah?" He is looking at you very intensely " Ratchet Told me" forget ratchet loving you ,That old grump for sure hates you "yeeeah?"you says awkwardly as you feel your face heats up " I know it sound Weird coming from me ,But I'm happy for you,You are one of the few People that I truly believe that they deserve a chance of True love" aw you feel your heart cry ,What the fuck he sounded so nervous and oh god he is such a sweetheart " I hope you also...Stay safe while you at it "Oh shit you are laughing and he is kinda smiling ,Scratch that ,Ratchet love you and You love him and all these gentle giants you have grew found of.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p>Meanwhile somewhere at Swerve ,The bar was closed for once as Rodimus had made it into a meeting room for an emergency for all (y/n) ,it was filled with mostly Mechs that Drunk(y/n) always found herself talking about , it was mostly ,Whirl,Riptide ,Swerve,Rung , First aid ,Skid was the first to come,Megatron surprisingly ,Brainstorm came to say he was (y/n) bff but Rodimus didn't let him continue talking.</p><p>It was mostly the mechs that (y/n) at least once said they will tap that ass if they were given the chance</p><p>" Alright you all know Why we are here today" he speak as he glare at everyone in the room ,Drift is sitting behind him staring at everyone soul</p><p>" Is it because (y/n) life in danger? Or something close to it " Swerve asks nervously ,that what Rodmius said to him to agree on this cluster of a meeting</p><p>" exactly , yesterday (y/n) got her Sparkmate Mark" Rodimus says almost sadly "scrap "whirl says loudly and everyone ignore him as he leave the bar and Rodimus continue speaking "it's well known fact that (y/n) never really had a sparkmate Mark till yesterday,It mostly mean that their sparkmate is near by and they are getting close to the moment that would be spoken " Rodimus voice is filled with dread and fear ,Everyone notices that " whoever is her Sparkmate ,she will be in their berth soon and As her best friend,I think I should be warning you all to whoever you might be that you should Take her to a date before you try anything "</p><p>" and what does it have to do with me-Us?" Megatron speaks and Rodimus glare at him but Drift stand up and put his hand on Rodmius shoulder "I will continue from here" he says " I will be direct with you guys,Noun of you had met your sparkmate yet so it's safely to assume that one of you might be (y/n) sparkmate and we called you guys to be specific due to one fact ,I know your search history " he look at their reactions ,Megatron himself Got up and noped out the bar ,Swerve passed out at the spot ,Skid is not ashamed humans are hot ,Rung excuse himself out ,No ,Not today ,Riptide still didn't contact the dots ,Brainstorm is frozen in his place ,First Aid leaves fast saying ratchet needs him ,Whirl left along time ago for some reasons ,probably didn't want to be kink shamed himself</p><p>The meeting is cut short and everyone is shocked maybe traumatized as well ,Drift and Rodmius will try another plan, since this was a disaster, maybe ask (y/n) of who she might be interested in ,instead of this mess<br/>
________________________</p><p>(Y/n) find herself tired ,And anxious ,she heard what Rodimus and Drift Did ,In a way she find it funny due the fact Drift and Rodimus found the human fuckers on bored and one of these were Megatron HOLY shit she can't believe that ,but it was also not cool but she understand that Rodimus think that he own her something for helping him meet his own soulmate all these years Ago ,she know drift helped him because he want to kill whoever end up as your soulmate due the fact that Drift jokingly adopted you ,Or maybe literally ,You're sure he and ratchet asked you if they can adopt you and You agreed and you thought it was a joke till you had seen that Drift had you saved as "my Child"in his phone ,You're not going to question him ,You will let them have that for once ,Might help them with their issues or something</p><p>Anyway you kinda apologised to everyone involved ,starting with Megatron who refused to look at you in the eye as you spoke to him ,then you Went to Rung who apologised as well and explained He really Was just curious about humans after meeting you and it's not as Drift and Rodimus thought ,You told him it's okay ,You find him cute and then you left him a mumbling mess and went to swerve ,He looked at you once and you looked at him ,You shared one look of unspoken understanding and you left him Because you know He will die at the spot the moment you confront him directly about this ,You went to Riptide ,He apologised before you did ,He said he was just curious mostly and you said it's alright ,He is cute and honest and you love that big guy so you told him no hard feelings as you Went to find brainstorm who yelled the moment you said his name and stared at you with I can explain look no I can't ,And you told him it's alright ,You're not upset,You apologise and left ,You pretty sure he fainted or dropped something big after you left ,Next target ,Skid he actually didn't seem bothered and he said he isn't truly trying to hide the fact he would tap any attractive human if given the chance ,You nod your head in understanding and you leave him be ,You Go to First Aid and you tell him he can wreck you up like the werckers if he wants to ,He faint and you spend the rest of day apologizing,He forgive you,You leave ,trying to find whirl , Whirl who is seemly been missing all day ,You can't find him ,You hope he is okay,You will try to look for him tomorrow ,Hopefully he is at Swerve<br/>
___________________________________________</p><p>Whirl didn't leave his room after that cursed meeting ,Of course it would be you ,Who else could it be other than the only person who treat him with all love and kindness, and he would lose you ,God he can't lose you ,He doesn't think he can handle losing you ,He lost too much ,He wish his sparkmate was someone he hated ,It would be easier to hear these words spoken from Cyclonus ,anyone else ,Not from you ,how would he able to help you if you were dying ? He wasn't a medic ,He wasn't anyone who knew how to help ,his claws destroy anything he hold ,Oh primus he would never forgive himself if he was the one to hurt you,He think maybe he will just spend the rest Of this trip in this room and just avoid you as a whole ,You can't get hurt if he wasn't around you ,that moment will never happen if you both never around each others ,Hell how would you react knowing it's him who is meant to be your sparkmate? Probably you would say you loved him and all that mushy shit because you are never cruel to him , his spark hurt ,He stand up and he walk out his room to Rung's ,He need to talk about this ,Rung won't kick him out ,It's his job after all to hear him out<br/>
____________________________________________</p><p>"......." Whirl been laying on the chair for almost ten minutes,ten Silent minutes ,Rung is sitting across on his chair ,Waiting patiently for whirl to speak ,He said it was an emergency And Rung can Feel Whirl EM field showing nervousness and fear ,He never really felt that coming out from whirl so He at least know whatever Got whirl like this must be something really bad<br/>
".......So what bring you here whirl?" Rung asks nervously as he wait for the (ex)wrecker response<br/>
" I got my sparkmate Mark" whirl answer lowly ,Rung almost didn't hear it<br/>
" Oh " Rung eyebrows are raised up in surprise ,He almost want to congratulate whirl if not for Whirl state that's filled with fear and nervousness" if you don't mind me asking ,what's the-" whirl cut him with the answer " it say ,please help me I don't want to Die like this" whirl voice sound tired ,filled with dread and fear and Rung can Feel all these emotions in Whirl EM field and he doesn't know how to react ,in time of war he met so many spark broken mechs who had their sparkmate last words marked on them ,and almost noun of them lived to see the end of the war ,Losing a sparkmate is the most painful experience and he hate how faith is cruel to some mechs, No one really deserve this kind of lose not even Unicorn himself</p><p>" Do you know who..." Whirl cut him again "I'm almost sure it's (y/n) ,my Mark appeared the same night as her" Rung have a pity filled expression on his face and whirl hates but he won't say anything,(y/n) and Rung are pretty close ,This news probably hurt him as much it would hurt anyone who know (y/n).</p><p>" I'm sorry " Rung speak honestly " I'm not here to hear you feeling sorry ,I'm here to ask you if you could Ask Rodmius and ultra Magnus to stop at an organic planet so I can buy something for (y/n)" whirl answers confidently and Rung look at him confused " what? You thought I would not try to get with her? I just told you so you can keep an eye and tell Rodimus and ratchet so if anything bad happened these words will not be,their last ,i won't allow it " he gets up and walk to the door " and oh ,keep the whole sad moment between us ,I have a reputation to keep ,and I know where you recharge if I heard of anything begin said around" he says before leaving a very conflicted Rung behind him ,Rung collect himself together before he smile ,Whirl truly might not be a helpless case like he hoped so.<br/>
____________________________________________________</p><p>It's been few weeks since you had your soulmate Mark ,And things has been okay with the awkwardness pushed out the way and Megatron and everyone who has been traumatized by Rodimus and Drift plan has recovered mostly emotionally,their egos probably will never heal up ,You chuckles thinking about that ,everything is cool beans,beside the fact Whirl has started openly flirting with you which is the biggest good thing coming out of that mess ,You assume he is no longer ashamed of his lil human fetish so he is trying to get With you ,You don't mind if he asked you out soon you would tap that ass ,Who knows he might be the one ,You chuckles thinking about that ,Imagine Whirl and you? That's like a fantasy coming true you think as You walk out of your Room only to be met by a big basket of flowers ,Giant flowers,giant pretty flowers, You look up at them and smile at awe "Well took them long enough to bring me flowers" you say loudly mostly to yourself as you walk around the basket to find a big Card laying beside it " Yea I need someone help with this" you say as you grab your phone to call your best pal Rodimus ,He is big enough to help you out and he won't question you much if you asked him to come over</p><p>" captain Rodimus is at your service" He say cheekily and you smile " Well I'm lucky aren't I? Good morning Rodimus" you say as you try to open the card ,It look like paper but holy shit it's heavy " good morning Sunlight ,Need me to give you a ride to your office?" He asks and he seem happy ,You are automatically now even happier " that sound great ,but I also need your help with something,Someone left flowers and a card at the front of my room and i want to get them inside my room,But they are like..huge"you say cheerily and Rodimus is driving your way before you can hear his answer " You came fast"you tell him and he smile sheepishly " I was in my way here already ,We stopped at an organic planet and I was coming to take you so you can buy something for yourself" he answer honestly as he pick the basket and the card and you and he walk into your Room " thank you Rodimus and Thank you Buddy ,we can go after you put the basket there! And if you don't mind reading the card for me because I can't really open it "you say as you watch Rodimus putting the basket near your bed and he open the card and he read it to himself before he chuckles loudly "HEY NO READ IT TO ME NOT YOURSELF" You pout and he pat your head "sorry ,the card says these followers will never match your beauty ,But I hope you like them" you smile and you feel your cheek heats up as Rodimus put the card down next the basket and he walk outside your Room as he keep holding you with him ,You keep blushing and wondering who could have sent these for you ,Rodimus walks with a pleased look at his face,He almost look happy ,Suspicious.</p><p>" Oh wait ,You're like cool with this?"You look at him suspiciously " few weeks ago you were haunting down for my soulmate and now you're cool with this???" And Rodimus smiles " Well believe it or not ,a lil Mouse told me that you have a secret admirer and I'm not a mech who like to break sparks...This is harmless and you seem happy having it as long no one is hurt I won't do anything " he says cheekily and he look like he is only saying half the truth " it's a lil birdie not a lil mouse"you tell him and he ex vent loudly " Oh I almost had it right " you hum in agreement and he smile ,You spend The rest of The day with Drift and ratchet after Rodimus left you with them ,You get spoiled ,Drift no you CAN'T buy the whole store for (y/n) Ratchet Please stop him,No ratchet you can't buy the whole store for (y/n).The day was long..but fun ,Whirl brought you a weird hay hat that looked like an alien goose ,He said it reminded him of you ,You laughed and you gave him a hug on his claw ,He stood there frozen then proceed to let out a disgust noise and you laughed even more as placed a kiss at his claw and you parted your way back to drift ,Meanwhile whirl is staring at his claw ,He is staring at you Maybe life isn't that son of a glitch ,Whirl think as he walk back to the ship.<br/>
_________________________________________________<br/>
A week after that ,The ship is getting Attacked, everything is a mess as they try to kill the intruders or at least make them retrieve back to their ship ,Whirl know that you're safe ,Drift probably has you with ratchet ,At least that what he thought till he got the message from Rodimus<br/>
" (y/n) is missing ,For Who is able to ,Please try to find her and ensure her safety by bringing her to the medbay"<br/>
Simple message that almost made his own spark go out completely, it's too soon,He still didn't ask you out ,he think to himself as he shoot the last intruder in the Hallway,He look around as to hope to see you ,Nothing,Rodimus says that they cleared the ship out of intruders as the last few of them ran off with their lives, No update about (y/n) yet...Then it's probably mean one thing ,He will find you taking your last breath so he gotta be quick to be able to find you before it's too late ,He run to where the dead bodies are and to where you could be ,Nothing,He can't find you ,He can feel his injuries slowing him down ,He feel like he can't run anymore.<br/>
" (y/n) was found By Cyclonus ,start cleaning guys" the words are clear and loud and Whirl is running to the medbay ,He almost crash into ratchet trying to enter the room in a hurry<br/>
"Sit your aft down and wait for your turn" ratchet tell him as he walk to help some mech who got injured<br/>
" Oh WHIRL HOLY shit dude you look like scrap" he hear a familiar voice speaking and he look at the source of the voice as he see you standing on Ratchet desk,alive.<br/>
" stop harassing my patients and stay silent" ratchet grumble and you frown " but it's true ,Whirl you should probably rest ,I'm sure first aid will come to AID you soon" you smile sympathetically and jokingly because your joke was too funny in your opinion you are looking at whirl brightly,Whirl collapse on the floor.<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>Whirl is not sure how to react to this ,He think he is dreaming ,He could be , You asked him out on a date with the promise of you pouncing on him by the end of the night ,He couldn't refuse even if he wanted to, He thought you were teasing him by the last part ,He know how far his luck can go with these things ,At least that what he thought till now he is stretching his luck and you as well</p><p>You're on his lap no no,You're On his spike ,Your heat is warping itself on his spike and you're moaning his name like it's a prayers and he is trying to not ruin the moment by saying anything that might scares you off ,He think he loves you ,No he does loves you so much he can feel his spark flatter Every time you speak to him ,Hell he think if you asked him to be your house wife he would happily comply if it meant seeing you like this again</p><p>You huff loudly as you pat his chest "Please help me I don't want to Die like this ,like you know tell me if I'm doing something right or something like you are warily quite ,i never rode a helicopter before so I need your feedbacks buddy" you say jokingly as you start riding him ,It have a weird sensation to it but you think you might get addicted to it if given the chance,You wish he was pounding to you instead of this ,But well beggars can't be choosers so you do your part and you try to ignore that Whirl is really silent then you hear him mumble curses then he is vibrating,his whole frame is vibrating with laughter and you feel yourself getting close by the cheer power of feeling him laugh " Don't be dramatic sweetspark ,You can ride my spike without help" he says as his claw gently carry your back " You get the first round as a treat" he pause" consider it a gift sparkmate" he says cheekily and you stare at him widely as you get your release all over his spike ,He is your soulmate holy shit ,Whirl let out a whine as his optic focus of your fluid running down his spike and you don't have the chance to Reply before he moves you off his spike and he move himself off the berth as he push you down on it , You're on your back and he is towering over you</p><p>" I thought that the moment I would hear you saying those words will be filled with dread and fear" he speak as he gently enter your waiting heat with a great amount of gentleness,Hell his optic is staring intensely at your face like he is hoping you could feel his Love without having to say it out loud "what? " you kinda chuckles " my Mark said don't be dramatic you can ride my spike without help ,Like imagine how I felt about it when Rodimus saw it before me and oh You don't know how awkward ratchet were for weeks like I'm sure yours isn't that bad " you complain as he thrust into you softly ,humming in acknowledgement as he rest his head on your shoulder " mine said please help me I don't want to Die like this" whirl confesses and your eyes go wide he continue talking " I can't believe I didn't take to consideration that you have a smart mouth on you " he chuckles and his whole frame vibrate and you feel yourself clench around him " I'm sorry Jesus whirl ,You know...Oh no I mean I understand,Fuck I'm sorry I should have said something better"you apologise over and over and whirl has stopped moving so he can focus on hearing your voice</p><p>" Don't worry,You can make it up to me by letting me Overload inside you " he cut you off and you blush deeply " Yea I mean sure ,I would love to be Creampied by An alien metal robot what could go wrong" you say sarcastically as now you feel whirl twitch inside you ,Damn he is really touch starved this much?..He is..And it kinda hurt to see how gentle he treat you ,but you understand,He really trying his best to not break you and You appreciate that</p><p>" muah " he let out a kissing noise as he put his head on your forehead " that's the spirit sweetcheeks ,Let's break the law of nature" he says as he start Thrusting harsher and faster as you get your second release all over his spike and he let his own overload get released inside of you ,He growl and groan your name as he let his head rest above your shoulder he is careful to not crush you with his own weight ,He is barely touching you but yet you can feel his frame heat radiate all over you (and inside of you) ,You can hear his fans kicking to help his overheating frame to cool down ,He is so warm above you ,You place a kiss on his shoulder " hey whirl?" You softly says his name and he move his head to look at you " I love you" you tell him and your voice is sweet as honey  and it's shaky from you begin high on pleasure and adoration for this big ol' guy, Whirl stare widely at you ,his optic go wide for a moment before you feel him getting hard inside of you,You don't question it ,Nope it's okay "let's go for another round sparkmate,The night is still young " and whirl listen to your request like it's an order before he go back on serving you the best interface in your life,Life is good ,Whirl and you think ,Yeah life is good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this mess 👉👈😔💖 check my other works plz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>